Modern surfboards are made of polyurethane or polystyrene foam covered with layers of fiberglass cloth, and polyester or epoxy resin. The boards are relatively light, and buoyant and maneuverable. However, they need to be strong enough to support the weight of an individual standing on them while riding the surface of a breaking wave.
Bodyboarding is a water sport in which the surfer rides a bodyboard in lieu of a surfboard. Bodyboarding is also referred to as Boogieboarding due to the invention of the now genericized brand name “Boogie Board” for one of the first commercially available designs. A typical device for bodyboarding consists of a short, rectangular piece of hydrodynamic foam. Bodyboarders typically use swim fins for additional propulsion and control while riding a breaking wave.
From the first boogieboards to the bodyboarding devices available today, these devices have been derived from and based upon the technology and developments of surf boards. This appears due to the similarity in function, namely, aiding a user in riding the surface of a breaking wave.
However, there are some differences in the mode of transport between bodyboarding and bodysurfing that appears to be overlooked. In the breaking of water surface waves on a coastline of the type sought by surfers, the amplitude of the wave reaches a point where the crest of the wave actually overturns. Such wave breaking causes numerous fluid dynamic effects, including the aeration of the surface water in the creation of a whitewater “foam”.
A surfer riding a surf board is not affected by the changes in water density in passing through the whitewater in the same way as is a bodysurfer. A bodysurfer is riding a much smaller, much lighter and generally very buoyant device in a prone position and resting the rider's torso upon the board while grasping the leading or side edges. This change in attitude and more intimate contact with the aerated whitewater can result in a lack of control when a bodysurfer passes through the wave.
Some methods and devices are known that incorporate various mechanisms for bodysurfing. For example:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,023, issued in the name of McIntyre, discloses a body surfing board that includes a flexible hull having a lower surface, an upper surface adapted to receive a swimmer, and a nose section defining a forward end of the hull. A tail section including a keel extends downwardly from the lower surface of the hull. A pair of fins extend downwardly from the hull along opposite lateral edges thereof. The fins are each pivotable along their respective attachment to the hull, inwardly and outwardly with respect to one another. A plurality of slits extend between the pair of fins for translating the force of a water wave into forward movement of the body surfing board. In one embodiment, a plurality of ribs fixed to the lower surface of the hull define the slits. In another embodiment, a plurality of ribs are positioned within the nose section of the hull to open and close the slits in response to movement of the fins. In still another embodiment, the slits are incorporated into a diaphragm member. A pair of pommels are fixed to the hull to support the backs of the swimmer's arms. The tail section may include a tail fin attached to the keel within one of a plurality of channels. The fins may include sleeves or external hand grips.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,821,203, issued in the name of Ellis, discloses a body surfing hydrofoil that includes a breastplate having a buoyant material extending between an inner surface and outer surface. The breastplate has a generally rigid planar shape defined by a perimeter having opposing sides diverging outwardly from a top portion to a bottom portion. A spacer is affixed to the inner surface of the breastplate and is sufficiently flexible for compressing and retracting as a result of breathing by a person biased against the spacer. A rear flotation member is integrally connected to the breastplate.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,998,665, issued in the name of Hoskins, discloses a body board system for giving a user a greater sense of maneuverability and control when using the body board. The system features a generally planar body board having a channel located in a body board top surface. The system features a first pivoting base located in a channel first end and a second pivoting base located in a channel second end. A handle assembly is pivotally located on the top surface and features a handle with a handle first end pivotally located on the first pivoting base and a handle second end pivotally located on the second pivoting base. For a first position, the handle is adapted to be pivoted from the channel and raised to an angle for use by a user and for a second position the handle is adapted to be pivoted into the channel.
U.S. Pat. No. Des 305,144, issued in the name of Shanelec, discloses an ornamental design for a bodysurfing board.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,343, issued in the name of Concannon, discloses another ornamental design for a bodysurfing board. This design somewhat resembles the present innovation in a cursory manner, but with some major functional differences, including: the lack of an edge detail that incorporates a wave-gripping edge; and the inclusion of pontoons or hulls as opposed to narrow, non-floatational fins.
And, U.S. Patent Publication No. US2008/0020660, published in the name of Barney, describes a body surfing article, which is attachable to, and can be worn about, a person's upper torso, includes a chest plate and, extending from either side of the chest plate, is preferably a pair of fins. Flexible shoulder straps may be attached to an upper edge of the chest plate for securing                the chest plate to the user's torso and flexible side portions may extend from sides of the chest plate for fastening with the flexible shoulder straps behind the user's back. The fins separation, or spacing between the fins, defines a planing surface, so that the user can move both forwards and laterally across the face of a wave.        
The present inventor has discovered a configuration for a body board in which it is beneficial to have the board be substantially non-buoyant and be sized to position the greater mass of a rider's torso in a balanced position. The inventor has further discovered that the board can be configured to allow for easy handling and control by the rider, and still being short enough to allow the ride free use of his or her leg's for steering.
The prior art fails to meet the aforementioned needs. Prior to the present invention, there has not been provided an apparatus that includes all these functionalities while at the same time allowing the rider to pass through the aerated whitewater in a consistent and controlled manner.